


Ho, Ho, Ho

by MrProphet



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Ho, Ho, Ho

“Everything... is perfect. There are presents, under the tree, wrapped _perfectly_. This is going to be the best Christmas the Uncharted Territories have ever seen.”

Aeryn regarded the fruits of John's labour critically. “That's not a tree,” she said, “it's a heat dispersal fin.”

“Yes,” John admitted, “but that's because the only trees on the last planet we passed close to gave off a toxic fog for up fifteen days after being cut down. And it's shaped like a tree.”

“I know I'm not the greatest authority on trees, but what tree is that shape?” D'argo demanded.

“ _A Christmas tree!_ ” John insisted.

Aeryn nodded to show that this bit she'd grasped. “The tree that the baby Santa Claus was found in, being cared for by the three French shepherdesses,” she said.

John groaned. “Okay; once more, from the top...”

Chiana jumped up impatiently. “Can I just open my present?”

“Yes!” John declared ecstatically. “Finally, _someone_ gets it!”


End file.
